The Past That Was Lost
by MunkimaCL
Summary: *complete* Sequel to I Think Of You - Sesshoumaru is revived in modern times and his daughter, Takara, must find him before he gets in trouble in the modern world.
1. New Breath

A/N – This is the sequel to "I Think Of You", a story set in modern times concerning Sesshoumaru's daughter, Takara, and her battle with Sesshoumaru's killer. I've included a short section of "I Think Of You" at the beginning, but if you really want to understand the story, I suggest reading the prequel first. THE PAST THAT WAS LOST Prologue (From "I Think Of You") 

He turned my own attack against me? Takara thought. She attempted to stand, and a felt a jolt of pain. I cannot go on much longer.

Her golden eyes turned red, and she forced herself to her feet. Summoning her strength, she prepared to transform into her true youkai form.

Suddenly, she felt a pulse at her waist. Looking down, she realized the Tenseiga had come to life, and was beginning to pulse.

What? There is no death around here. Why has Tenseiga awoken?

She looked back at Michiomaru, and the sword continued to pulse. Suddenly, she could hear his words echo in her ears.

"Sesshoumaru's essence, his very soul is within me."

Every youkai he's ever defeated has had their essence absorbed into him, She thought. Their powers and strengths are in him. Even their souls.

Takara's eyes returned to gold. She sheathed Tetsutouga, and then drew Tenseiga. The sword pulsed in her hand, demanding to be used. Nodding slightly, she knew she had to accept what the sword was telling her.

"You are nothing without the strengths of the youkai you have defeated," Takara told Michiomaru. "You are a coward, calling upon the powers of others in order to win your own battles. I shall fight you now, not them."

She ran towards him, and brought Tenseiga down in a large slash across his body. Michiomaru stumbled backwards, and then cried out, falling to his knees. His body began to glow brightly, and the glow intensified until it shot away from him in every direction. Suddenly, Michiomaru transformed into his true youkai form – a giant snake.

"How pathetic," Takara spat. "You are nothing but a low life daija youkai. Without the souls of those you have defeated, you don't even have the power to sustain a humanoid form. And to think, it was you who defeated the great Sesshoumaru, and nearly defeated me as well."

She returned Tenseiga to its sheath, and then once again drew Tetsutouga. "You don't deserve to feel the true power of Tetsutouga, but because you have caused me so much trouble, I will let you feel it."

She once again raised the sword above her head, and the winds began to swirl around her.

"No!" Michiomaru bellowed. "You cannot defeat me! I am great! I am Michiomaru, destroyer of all! You will never defeat me!"

Takara felt the winds reach the correct power.

"Sankon Kaze!" she yelled, and brought the Tetsutouga down. The winds turned into a horizontal tornado, and Takara heard Michiomaru cry out as he was torn apart by the Tetsutouga's full power. The winds slowly died down, and nothing remained of the great daija that had caused so much trouble.

"It is over," she breathed. She sheathed Tetsutouga, and turned to go.

"Takara…"

Her ears twitched, and her eyes widened slightly. She spun her head this way and that, looking for the source of the voice. She was alone. A gentle wind ruffled her hair from behind, and she heard the voice again.

"Takara…"

With a trembling voice, she replied, "Who's there?"

The voice was silent, and the wind began to die down again. She looked down at the healing sword at her side, and she remembered what she had done. Tenseiga had released the souls Michiomaru held in his body. But Tenseiga was a healing sword that brought life.

Takara gasped.

"Otousan!"

Chapter One: New Breath 

It took a week for Sesshoumaru's body to be completely restored.

A week, before his chest began to rise and fall for the first time in hundreds of years. Another day before his mind began to function. Consciousness came slowly, and he began to become aware of minor things. The air he was breathing was stale and musty, and he was lying on a hard flat surface. His ears picked up no sound; at first, this didn't matter, but as he grew more and more aware of himself, he began to question the lack of sound. Once he had taken in all he could with his other senses, he slowly opened his golden eyes.

Darkness. All around him. His sight was blurred; as it adjusted to the darkness he became aware of a surface above him, just inches in front of his face. His eyes adjusted more, and he realized it was made of wood.

Slowly, he moved one hand, and shortly came in contact with more wood on either side of him. Confusion set in.

_What is this?_ he thought. _Am I in a box? Why would I be in a box?_

Certainly not the most intelligent thing he'd ever thought, but his mind wasn't working all that well yet. His body felt horribly weak; his raised hand trembled and he realized for the first time just how hungry he was. Starving was a better word; his body ached for food. He knew he needed to hunt, and quickly. Otherwise, he'd grow even weaker.

But…he was in a box. The air was quickly becoming even staler; he was beginning to feel light headed as he used up the little oxygen around him.

_Can't…faint. Must get out._

His breathing became short, frantic gasps, and his body began to scream for fresh air. In the darkness, it would have been impossible to see how his eyes began to turn red. His expression grew fierce, and his body trembled.

Suddenly, with a loud cry that sounded more like a dog than a voice, Sesshoumaru broke through the top of his wooden prison, sending splinters of wood flying. He sat up and quickly fell back as blood rushed to his head. He gasped, and glorious fresh air filled his aching lungs.

Shakily, he pulled himself up so he could see out of the broken remains of his little prison. He was in a dark room lit with candles, and it took him a minute to realize where he was.

_The burial chambers under my castle?_ he thought, confused. Suddenly he realized there was a sound…a sound like a whimper, coming from the far side of the room. Sesshoumaru turned his head towards the sound, and saw, to his great surprise, a human.

A growl started in his throat as he regarded the human male cowering before him. He was obviously terrified; _of course,_ Sesshoumaru thought, _he did just witness someone force their way out of a coffin. But that gives him no right to be in _my_ castle._

The youkai's body may have been weak, but a human was still no match for him. The sight of his flesh was almost making Sesshoumaru's mouth water; he was not a human-eater, preferring to hunt animals, but at that moment, with his hunger growing unbearably strong, that human looked like one thing to him – meat.

In a flash of movement, the human found himself being held in the air by a clawed hand. A whimper came from his throat, and Sesshoumaru tightened his grip slightly.

"You are in my territory, ningen human," the youkai growled. "I, Sesshoumaru, do not take kindly to lowly ningen trespassing in my own home."

"Please…" the human gasped. "Please don't hurt me…"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. With one quick movement, the human was dead.

He started to rip him apart, but then stopped. The youkai's body was barely covered by old decayed white material; there was no way he would allow himself to be seen in such a state. His eyes narrowed at the human's odd clothing, but seeing no other option, he quickly got to the task of removing it.

This turned out to be more difficult than it should have been. The clothing was very odd indeed; there was no opening on the front of the shirt to allow it to be taken off, and there were strange metal contraptions that held the pants on. They were also made with a strange material Sesshoumaru had never seen before.

It took him quite some time to successfully remove the clothing from the human, and then more time to clothe himself. Finally satisfied he had everything right, he turned his attention back to his meal, all the while thinking, _something is not right about this. And I intend to find out what it is._


	2. On The Search

**Chapter Two:**

**On The Search**

"Where will we be staying tonight?" Rei asked.  A tall woman stood before her, regarding the different inns on the street.  All around them, humans went about their lives, never once thinking that the slightly taller than usual woman with the long black hair was anything but a human as well.  But though her appearance was that of a human, to call her one would have been taken as quite an insult.  As the taiyoukai daughter of Lord Sesshoumaru, one of the most notorious human-haters, Takara was quite proud of her youkai blood.

"This looks like a good place," Takara replied, and the two girls approached a modest inn on the side of the road.  It wasn't long before they were in a room, and Rei sighed in relief as she rested her feet.

"I feel like we've been walking for weeks instead of days," she said.  "How in the world do you do it?"

Takara chuckled slightly.  "Most of your blood is ningen.  I am a full youkai.  I don't need as much rest as you do."

"How do you manage to find us an inn every night, Takara-sama?"

"Ah, you must remember Rei, I've been alive for hundreds of years.  Money adds up over that amount of time.  Besides, if there were no inns, I could carry you and continue walking throughout the night."

"Hmm." Rei took up her hat, revealing dog ears peaking out behind her bangs, and quickly changed into her nightclothes, nearly moaning in comfort.  Before leaving their homes, Takara had given her what she called a taijiya [youkai-exterminator] suit, and what Rei called a cat suit.  It was all black and went from her neck to her fingers to her ankles, hugging her skin.  She was then instructed to wear it under her clothes, for with that on she could wear anything and still be modest if they ran into trouble and needed to fight.  Takara also wore one under her clothing.  She wore a long black skirt and a shirt with a style Rei had never seen before.  It had three-quarter sleeves and was rather baggy, and was a light blue.  On the chest was a dark blue crescent moon.  

Takara had told her that the crescent moon was a sign of their family blood; their particular family of inu [dog] youkai was what she called lunar youkai, meaning they had a connection to the moon.  It was because of this that Sesshoumaru and Takara both had the crescent moon on their forehead, and any hanyou's or demi-youkai in the family had their human nights on a specific time with the moon.

Rei sighed as she removed her contacts, revealing her slitted golden eyes.  She lay down on the bed, and stared up at the ceiling, remembering the past few days.

Takara had come to her in a nearly hysterical state, claiming that she could feel her father's youki [aura] alive again.  She had battled a great youkai named Michiomaru who had killed her father two hundred years ago, and had won.  But she claimed that her killing him had somehow revived her long dead father, Sesshoumaru.  Now the two of them were on the search to find him, for who knew what an ancient youkai would do when he was suddenly thrust into modern society.  Especially one who loathed humans the way Sesshoumaru did.

"How much farther do we have to go, Takara-sama?" Rei inquired.

"Not much farther," the taiyoukai responded.  She sat on the other bed, leaning against the wall.  "My castle should only be a day's journey from here.  If we are lucky, otousan [father] has not wandered from it."

"And if we are not?"

Takara sighed.  "Then Kami-sama [God] help the ningen who get in his way."  She closed her eyes briefly, and then glanced at her companion. "Rest now, Rei.  I will wake you in the morning."

"Hai [yes], Takara-sama."

Soon, the demi-youkai's breathing fell into rhythm as sleep overtook her.  Takara looked out of their window and sighed again, hoping above all things that they got there in time.


	3. The Sesshoumaru That Attacked Tokyo

**Chapter Three:**

**The Sesshoumaru That Attacked Tokyo**

It was mid day in Tokyo, but the people, previously going about their daily business, stood still and stared at the man who had appeared on the street.  His hair was white, and reached his knees, and he had pointed ears and strange markings on his face.  Not to mention slitted gold eyes.

It was not apparent from the outside, but Sesshoumaru was _furious_.  How dare these worthless humans be so numerous in his lands?!  But then again, he wasn't all that sure he was still in his lands.  The village he was in was very large, and completely different from anything he'd ever seen before.  And what were all those things he smelled?

But unfamiliar territory and crowds of humans certainly weren't going to faze the great youkai lord.  He walked with his natural grace, head high, and glared daggers at every human who looked at him.  ~_Disrespectful ningen,~_ he thought, disgusted.  ~_They should show proper respect for a youkai.  Especially a lord.~_

But again, he had to hesitate at that thought.  There was no doubt in his mind that he had been killed and revived; his last memory before waking in the burial chamber was his battle with that daija [snake], Michiomaru, and the pain of having his body crushed and his breath forced out of him.  At his death, his daughter should have taken control of his lands.  That meant that though he was alive, he was no longer the inu taishou [dog leader – Inutaishou was also the father of Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha].

_~I must find Takara,~_ he thought.  ~_And she _will_ explain to me why there is such an excess of ningen filth in our lands.~_

At that thought, Sesshoumaru purposely walked to one of the humans who was gawking at him.  In a move to quick for the human to see, the youkai held his neck in one hand, and the human's feet were off of the ground.

"You will take me to the current inu taishou," he commanded.  The humans around him were suddenly active; his sensitive ears rang from their screams as they panicked.  The man he held wrapped both of his hands around Sesshoumaru's wrist.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" he cried.  Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed further.

"You WILL comply with my wishes, ningen.  Or else I will kill you."

"Help me!" the man cried out.  Sesshoumaru growled slightly, dropped the human on the ground, and turned to face the other humans who were still around him, terrified.

"Whoever can take me to the inu taishou will live," he told them.  "I have no use for anyone else."

His ears picked up a horrid sound that was getting louder and louder; inwardly he cringed as he fought the urge to cover his ears.  Suddenly, what had to be a youkai roared up to him.  There were lights flashing on its head, and the horrible noise was coming from it.  To his surprise, humans dressed in blue emerged from it.

_~What manner of beast is that?~_ He thought, shocked.  The humans in blue pointed oddly shaped black sticks at him, and he could see from the angle he was at that they were hollow.  Things were getting more confusing by the minute.

"Freeze where you are!" one of them commanded.  Sesshoumaru proceeded to flex his claws in full view of him, eyes narrowed dangerously.  He heard more screams, and realized that the idiotic humans were in a circle around him.

"You dare give an order to Sesshoumaru?" he replied darkly.  He started to move towards one of them, when there was an ear-shattering sound.  Instinctively, he went to covered his ears, but then realized that his right arm was heavy.  Blood seeped from a wound in his shoulder, and then, he felt the pain from it as a delayed reaction.

His eyes began to turn red.  "You _dare_ attack a great youkai lord such as I, Sesshoumaru?" he hissed.  "You shall all die for this foolishness."

Suddenly, a new human pushed into the crowd.  ~_No, not a human,~_ Sesshoumaru realized as he caught his scent.  ~_A youkai who looks like a human.~_

"Wait!" the disguised youkai said quickly.  "Don't hurt him.  He's…he's my brother, and he has an illness that makes him delusional."

The youkai pushed his way through to Sesshoumaru, and said in a voice only loud enough for him to hear, "Calm yourself, brother youkai.  Do not try to fight them."

Sesshoumaru growled in warning as the youkai put one hand on his shoulder, and the other on his forehead.  Hidden under Sesshoumaru's bangs, the hand glowed slightly, and the inu youkai suddenly felt himself slipping out of consciousness.

"It will be alright now," the youkai told the police after Sesshoumaru had fallen unconscious.  "I will bring him back to my home and give him his medicine.  You needn't worry about him."

"Are you sure?" one of them said.  "He took a bullet in the arm."

"He will be fine.  I can treat his wound."

Reluctantly, the police backed away, and the man easily picked the limp Sesshoumaru up, and carried him away.


	4. Toukijin's Mission and the Western Castl...

**Chapter Four:**

**Toukijin's Mission and The Western Castle**

Inuyoshi sat in his home looking over some papers.  ~_Nothing ever changes,~_ he thought.  ~_Here I am, living by myself, bored out of my mind.  Maybe I'll pay Takara a visit.~_

The hanyou [half breed] rose to his feet and headed towards his bedroom.  On the way there, he passed a side room where he had placed Toukijin, the great sword he had inherited from Sesshoumaru.  He glanced into the room, and unconsciously stopped walking.  There was an evil aura around the sword; one that he was sure hadn't been there before.

Slowly, Inuyoshi stepped into the room, as though pulled by an unseen force.  He could see the evil radiating from Toukijin as an eerie glow.  Some rational part of his mind wondered why the sword had just now reverted back to its wicked self, but he continued walking towards it, unable to pull away.

He approached the table it lay on, and reached out to touch the hilt.  The moment his hand made contact, the room filled with an intense jaki [evil energy], and Inuyoshi's eyes turned red as he lifted the wicked sword, evil radiating from both the sword, and his body.  All rational thoughts evaporated from his mind, and in their place was a single overpowering desire that had been transferred from Toukijin to the hanyou.

"Inuyasha," he hissed, as the sword pulsed in his hand.  "I must kill… Inuyasha…"

He pointed the sword at the outer wall of the room, and power shot from Toukijin, destroying the wall.  Then, he left his cabin, his suddenly overwhelming senses pointing him towards a faint feeling that Toukijin knew was Inuyasha.

But Inuyasha died many years ago…

*          *          *

"There it is.  The ancient castle of the Western Lord."

Takara and Rei stood before the ruins of a once magnificent castle as the sun began to set.  In the golden glow, the old castle looked very mysterious.  ~_A perfect haunted house,~_ Rei thought.

"During the day people are allowed to walk through it," Takara said.  "But there should be no one there at this time."

"How will we get in?" Rei asked.

"The nontraditional way."

Takara wrapped one arm around Rei's waist, and launched herself into the air.  Rei flung her arms around Takara's neck and closed her eyes.

"You really need to warn me before you do that, Takara-sama," Rei muttered.  Takara grinned slightly, and they flew through a partially intact window on one of the upper floors.  She set Rei down, and looked around at the room they were in.

"Guest quarters," she said.  "I never understood why otousan kept rooms for guests.  He rarely had any.  Follow me."

Takara led the demi-youkai deeper into the castle, and the further they went in, the darker it got.  Rei soon stumbled in the darkness.

"Takara-sama, I can't see," she said.

"Yes you can," Takara replied.  "I've taught you to focus your ears so you can hear better.  You can do the same thing with your eyes.  Pick a point in front of you and focus on it.  Your eyes will adjust accordingly to the darkness."

Rei locked her eyes on Takara's back, and to her amazement, the hall began to lighten.  It wasn't as good as having a light, but she could see well enough to move without stumbling.

Takara led her further downward, and soon they reached what had once been a latched wooden door.  It was now in splinters.  Takara's breath caught in her throat.  She could smell Sesshoumaru.  He had been here very recently.

Quickening her pace, she walked down a flight of stairs to the burial chamber beneath the castle.  One look around told her everything she needed to know.  There were three old wooden coffins in the room.  One of them had been nearly destroyed.  Wood was scattered across the floor, and Sesshoumaru's scent filled her nose.

"He's gone," she said mostly to herself.  Suddenly, she heard a startled cry.

"Takara-sama!"

Turning, she saw what had frightened Rei.  There was a pile of recently stripped bones in the corner.  Human bones.  Takara nodded slightly, putting together the puzzle.  She didn't need to smell them to know what had happened.

"Nani [what]…" Rei stuttered.  She instinctively had drawn closer to Takara.

"The ningen was just in the wrong place at the wrong time," Takara told her, not wanting to upset the demi-youkai by telling her what most likely had really happened.  "That is not our problem now.  What is our problem is this – otousan is no longer in the castle, or I would have sensed his youki.  That means he is out in the city somewhere, and we must find him before he does someone harm.  A youkai from the past loose in present time is not good."

They rose from the burial chambers, and Rei stifled a yawn.  Takara led her back up and into an old bedchamber.  It was dusty and full of spider webs, but the old feather mattress was still there.

"Sleep here," Takara said.  "We will continue in the morning."

Rei nodded, and before she could change her clothes or dust off anything, she was asleep, exhausted from the days traveling.  Takara sat in the windowsill and looked out, and the moon shined down at her.

_~Wherever you are, otousan,~_ she thought, ~_keep safe.~_


	5. Hiroshi the Auru

**Chapter Five:**

**Hiroshi the Auru**

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and found himself lying on something soft without his shirt.  His right shoulder ached, and he looked down to see a bandage wrapped around it.

"Ah, so you're finally awake, my friend."

Looking up, he saw the youkai who had been in the crowd, but he no longer looked like a human.  He had short light blue hair and dark blue eyes as well as very pale skin.  He looked middle aged, and Sesshoumaru guessed him to be around six to seven hundred years old.  He was an auru [owl] youkai; they weren't very powerful, but it was said they had odd powers and could make powerful youkai succumb with simple charms.  Sesshoumaru knew now how true that was.

The inu didn't speak.  He sat up slightly, shifted his legs to a more comfortable position, and stared at the wall in front of him.  The auru was clearly amused.

"You certainly are a spectacle, inu youkai," he said.  "I have not seen such a public display of youkai power for over a hundred years."

Sesshoumaru remained silent.  He felt dishonored by the fact that he had succumbed to not only a mere auru youkai, but weak humans as well.  He shifted his sore arm.  When did the humans learn how to defend themselves with such weapons?  A bow and arrow he could handle, but these sticks that shot fire were different.

"You don't have to keep up the silent treatment with me, inu.  I'm not going to hurt you.  My name is Hiroshi."

Silence.

"Ahem.  I said my name is Hiroshi.  A polite response would be to tell me your name."

Again, silence.  Then, the auru heard a quiet response.

"My name is Sesshoumaru.  I am…I was the inu taishou, the youkai lord of the Western Lands."

Hiroshi raised an eyebrow.  "Interesting.  I have heard of you, Sesshoumaru-sama.  But I was not aware you were still alive."

"I do not believe I was until a day ago.  I am not completely sure, but I think I have been dead."

Hiroshi gave him a look full of caution and confusion.  "Um, I'm not sure I follow."

"I don't understand it," Sesshoumaru admitted quietly.  For a moment he wondered why he was speaking to this lower youkai, but he knew Hiroshi had information, and he needed information.  His eyes narrowed thoughtfully.  "I am positive that when I awoke yesterday, I was in the burial chambers of my castle."

"Interesting…what do you remember beyond that?"

Sesshoumaru's brow creased slightly as he tried to remember.  "A fight.  A fight over my lands…a daija youkai.  He was too powerful.  I transformed into my true form, and he did as well.  He wrapped his long body around mine and crushed my bones, and then…and then I woke up yesterday."

Hiroshi walked over and sat at the side of the bed.  "Apparently, you were killed in that fight.  Though I don't understand how you could be alive again."

"I must find the inu taishou."

The auru youkai sighed.  "Sesshoumaru-sama, there is no such thing as a youkai lord anymore.  We are very few and far between now, and spend our lives among the ningen, using different charms to alter our appearances.  I don't know how long you were dead, but I can assure you, things have changed.  You cannot simply go through the city in your own form and threaten ningen."

Sesshoumaru looked back down at his wounded shoulder.  Suddenly furious, he tore the bandage away.  The wound was nothing but a scar at that point, and soon would no longer be visible.  But it still hurt.

"How is it that ningen can harm powerful youkai now?" he growled.  "What has changed?"

"Everything, youkai lord," Hiroshi whispered, and Sesshoumaru saw pain in his eyes.  "Everything."

And then, he began to tell the story of the past two hundred years.


	6. Hiroshi's Tale

**Chapter Six:**

**Hiroshi's Tale**

~*Two Hundred Years Ago*~

A youthful looking Hiroshi paced impatiently across the floor of his home.  His light blue hair was a bit longer than his shoulders, and two large wings with delicate light blue feathers were mounted on his back, giving him an oddly angelic appearance.  He wore a dark blue kimono with a vest made of white feathers, as well as feathered bands on his lower arms.

The lands had been very uneasy as of late.  All youkai could feel the sense of danger, and it had put the entire youkai population on edge.  Something was very wrong in their lands.

It had started off as a simple virus that infected the lower youkai.  No one really cared about them; for a while it seemed to be more of a good omen than bad.  But within the past few years, the virus had changed, and now the greater youkai had begun to fall victim to the disease.

It was known in human circles as the Youkai Plague.  No one knew where it had come from, and no one knew why the rapid healing powers of the youkai could not defeat it.  All they knew was that the great creatures of Japan was in danger of becoming extinct if someone didn't find a way to stop the plague.

True, there were some youkai that had a natural immunity to it.  But those were very few and far between.  It was also true that it didn't affect humans, though no one knew why.  Because of this, any hanyou or demi-youkai had a much better chance of survival than their full youkai brothers.  A hanyou might get feverish, but that was all, as if it the virus was unable to take root in the human blood.

Out of a window of Hiroshi's home, the auru finally saw the sight he'd been waiting for.  A majestic female auru youkai flew towards his cottage, her long black hair flowing behind her.  She wore clothing similar to his, but the feathers were black, and her wings were also black.  Her eyes were light blue, and her pupils were white.

Hiroshi ran from the cottage to greet her, and when she landed she nearly fell into his arms.

"Suki," he whispered, holding her in his arms.  "What news?"

"It is not good, my mate," she replied, her head leaned against his chest.  "The sickness has reached our forest.  We will have to leave, or risk infection."

His dark blue eyes closed sadly.  "I had hoped it wouldn't come to this."

Suddenly, Suki's legs collapsed, and Hiroshi caught her and gently helped her sit, kneeling before her.

"Suki?" he asked, worried.  She didn't respond.  Her face was buried in the feathers on his chest.

"Hi…Hiroshi…" she said faintly.  His eyes widened, worry etched into his face.

"Nani, my love?"

"A…ashiteru…[I love you]"

Suki's body fell limp in his arms, and he watched in horror as her skin turned crimson red.  He heard her heartbeat stop, and then, his mate dissolved from his arms.

"Suki!" he cried.  "Iie [no], Suki!"

Hiroshi stumbled to his feet and backed away from the spot, before spreading his wings and leaping into the air, flying as furiously as he'd ever flown and screaming as he felt his heart tear in two.

The Youkai Plague rolled over the entire land, devouring hundreds of great youkai.  The greater youkai began to slaughter those youkai who were immune, and drank their blood to achieve immunity.  It was through this act of desperation that the plague finally died off, leaving the lands changed permanently.

There were now so few youkai that even without the plague, many died off before they could find a mate and produce offspring.  The human population grew, and with them came hanyous and demi-youkai, products of desperate youkai and their need to mate.  As the years went by, human inventions grew more powerful, and the youkai saw that they could no longer reign supreme in a world where humans had guns and other powerful weapons.  They began to produce charm necklaces, bracelets, and rings that would give the wearer the appearance of a human.  And with those charms, the youkai race became only a legend.

*          *          *

"Were you alive during the plague, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Hiroshi asked after finishing his tale.  The inu youkai's eyes were dark after hearing of how little his great race had become.

"It was not called that at the time," he responded.  "But there was a sickness going around the lesser youkai in my lands.  My servant Jaken succumbed to it."

Hiroshi nodded.  "That was just the earliest stage of it.  Considering this information, I believe it's safe to say that you have been dead for over two hundred years.  But the question is, how have you come to live again now?"

Sesshoumaru looked aside, obviously bothered by something, though he tried not to show it.  "I, Sesshoumaru, know not how this has come to be.  But, I have a feeling my daughter had something to do with it."

Hiroshi stood.  "Well then, I think it's time to find this daughter.  IF she lives."


	7. Changing Appearances

**Chapter Seven:**

**Changing Appearances**

Inuyoshi ran through the forest, his rational mind completely lost.  The sword was him.  He was one with the sword.  He was Toukijin.

_~I will hunt down Inuyasha and destroy him,~_ he thought crazily.  ~_His blood will become rust on my blade!~_

Branches snapped in his face and he didn't even feel it.  If he'd been more alert, he would have also noticed how fatigued his body was; he'd been running for nearly twenty-four hours straight.  His body ached for rest and food, but his mind was so far gone that he couldn't even feel his own pain.

_~Kill him!~_

*          *          *

"What is this?" Sesshoumaru asked, narrowing his eyes at the beaded bracelet Hiroshi held out for him.  The inu youkai had been given simple old-fashioned clothes which he was much more comfortable in.  He wore a plain white haori [shirt/jacket] and black hakama [baggy pants], identical to those worn by Inuyasha despite the color difference.  Though he wasn't pleased with the very simple outfit, he accepted it, for he'd rather look simple than wear the clothing of the time.

"This charm will allow you to walk in public without being noticed," Hiroshi explained.  "It will give you the appearance of a ningen."

Sesshoumaru practically snorted in disgust.  ~_So this is what it has come to,~_ he thought, glaring at the bracelet, as though the situation was its fault.  He growled softly, and then took the charm from Hiroshi and studied it carefully.  Prayer beads, as he suspected.  They could be made to do anything.

Seeing no way out of it, Sesshoumaru slipped the beads onto his wrist.  They glowed faintly, and he felt an oddly warm tingle spread across his skin.  Looking down, he saw that his claws had dulled, and the magenta stripes on his wrists were gone.

"Look here," Hiroshi instructed, and led him to a large mirror.

Shocked, the inu youkai's eyes widened just slightly.  His beautiful knee-length hair was now coal black, and his eyes were dark.  The facial markings he was so proud of, the markings that made him who he was, were gone.  His pointed ears were rounded at the top.  He looked, to his complete disgust, like a human.

The sight infuriated him, and he tore the bracelet off and threw it to the ground.  Instantly, his appearance reverted back to normal.  Hiroshi sighed.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, you cannot go outside looking the way you actually do," he told him, picking up the bracelet from where it had been thrown.  "Perhaps if you didn't have markings on your face, you could get away with it.  But as it is, you will not be accepted like you are."

"I am NOT a ningen," Sesshoumaru growled, surprised at how furious he was.

"Neither am I."  Hiroshi took an identical bracelet from his pocket and placed it around his wrist.  Instantly, he looked the way he had when Sesshoumaru had first seen him.  "Does this make me a ningen?  No it doesn't.  I am no more ningen when I wear this than you are the humanoid form you wear when you are not in your true form.  It is only a change in appearance that makes things more convenient.  Nothing more."

With that, he held out the charm again.  Eyes narrowed, Sesshoumaru once again took it and put it on.  He watched as his beloved youkai appearance was replaced by a human one, and it was all he could do to not tear the charm off again.

"I look like my tanechigai [half brother] during the new moon," he said mostly to himself.

"You will get used to it, Sesshoumaru-sama," Hiroshi told him.  Then, he frowned slightly.  "There's one more thing.  In this modern time, it is customary for men to keep their hair short.  You will not find any men with hair as long as yours.  It may be best…"

Sesshoumaru turned, placed his hand around Hiroshi's throat, and growled, "Don't you even say what you are going to say."  He tightened his grip when Hiroshi tried to speak again, silencing him.  "I have already submitted to this foul appearance even though every drop of my noble blood screams against it.  I will never…_NEVER_…cut my hair.  Is that understood?"

Hiroshi nodded with some difficulty, and Sesshoumaru released him.

"You have provided me with the means to walk through this ningen village unnoticed, and for that I am in your debt," the inu told him darkly.  "Once I find my daughter, I will see to it that you are rewarded for your service.  I, Sesshoumaru, am a youkai of honor; I will not break my word."

He walked purposely towards the door, and Hiroshi followed.  Upon reaching the door, Sesshoumaru turned to him once again.

"Arigato [thank you], Hiroshi," he said.  Hiroshi smiled and bowed slightly.

"Be careful," he told him.  "And don't get in any more trouble with the police.  I may not be there to help you again."

The inu cocked an eyebrow slightly.  "I assure you, one encounter was enough for me to learn my lesson."

With that, Sesshoumaru departed, heading back into the city and feeling, to his surprise, very uncomfortable.


	8. Insanity and Sightings

**Chapter Eight:**

**Insanity and Sightings**

People screamed as a white haired man in a blue haori and hakama wielding a two-edged sword stood in the middle of the street, growling and practically barking at everyone he saw.  He swung the sword at a group of people to his left, and energy shot out from the blade.  Blood spilled on the pavement.

"Monster!" people screamed, running every direction away from the man.  He growled again, red eyes darting every direction.

_~The feeling is close!~_ he thought.  ~_Soon I will be able to destroy him!~_

But as he started running the direction of the feeling, he hesitated.  ~_The feeling is not entirely his.  It is him, but it is mixed with the blood of others.  What does it mean?  How can he be Inuyasha only partially?~_

He was confused, but he still continued his mission, now running through the streets of the city.  He smelled fear all around him, but it didn't matter.  Nothing mattered except for the blood of Inuyasha.

*          *          *

"What's going on?" Rei asked as Takara stopped walking.  She was looking through a window at a television.  On the screen was a video of a rather bloody street, with ropes blocking people off as police inspected the area.  Her sensitive ears could hear the news reporter through the glass.

"…and then ran off down this street.  Witnesses described the strange man as a white-haired person wearing blue clothing.  There have been a few claims that this was not a man but really a legendary youkai, but these claims cannot be backed up.  Police say…"

Takara uttered a curse under her breath.  ~_Baka Inuyoshi!  What are you doing now?~_

"Takara-sama?"

"It is nothing," Takara finally said.  She knew Rei hadn't heard the speaker, and she knew she had a lot of respect for Inuyoshi.  She didn't want to destroy it.

They began walking again, and suddenly, Rei stopped.

"Takara-sama, look!" she pointed across the street.  "That person's hair looks like yours!"

Takara turned, and then stared in shock at the back of a tall individual with knee-length black hair that did indeed look like hers when she masqueraded as a human as she was at the moment.  She focused her youkai senses, and through the city smells she caught a faint whiff of a scent she'd known since she was a pup.

"Takara-sama?" Rei said questioningly, noticing the look of disbelief on her friend's face.

"It's him!" the taiyoukai said in awe.  Then, as the man she knew had to be Sesshoumaru walked out of her sight, her body finally unfroze.

"Otousan!" she cried, and began to push her way through the people crowded around the street.  This turned out to be a difficult task; it seemed as if every person in the city was out walking that day.  Takara caught sight of the long black hair again, but in an instant it had disappeared.

"Wait, otousan!"

Reaching the last place she saw him, she stopped and looked in all directions.  Seeing nothing, she sniffed the air, ignoring the smells of the city and of food.  Nothing.  She felt for his presence, the great, overpowering presence that was Sesshoumaru. He was gone.

Catching up to her, Rei saw the look of desperation on Takara's face.  Then, the taiyoukai craned her neck and looked straight up at the sky.  She grinned.

"Takara-sama, do you…hey, wait!"

Rei yelled in protest as she was once again picked up and launched into the air.


	9. Three Points Meet

**Chapter Nine:**

**Three Points Meet**

Sesshoumaru landed lightly in a dark deserted area between two buildings.  His body trembled slightly, and he breathed heavily.  He had taken off out of anger, and momentary claustrophobia from having the humans pressed around him so numerously.

_~Baka!~_ He scolded silently.  ~_What have these filthy ningen done to me?  Never before have those lowly creatures been able to shake me this badly.~_

He had thought it would be easy to walk amongst the humans in their large village.  They didn't know what he was, and they left him alone, thinking he was just one of them.  That was the problem.

_~I am a youkai lord,~_ he told himself, willing his body to calm.  ~_I am above them.  They have no right to assume I am equal to them.~_

Furious, he ripped the charm off of his wrist and flung it away.  Glancing around the area, he discovered a cracked and dirty mirror, and soon found himself kneeling before it, staring hard at his youkai appearance.  His eyes were red from the frustration of being with the humans.  He traced the markings on his face with his claws, and showed his fangs, as though trying to convince himself of their reality.  Almost as a reflex, he reached for his fur, but his hand met only air above his right shoulder.

_~Yet more proof that I don't belong here.  My children have my possessions.  I am just a youkai now.  Takara is the Lady of the West, or she should have been.  Curse this time.~_

"Curse it," he hissed, and before he knew what he was doing, he had destroyed the mirror with a flick of his wrist and his whip.  Sesshoumaru stood, and after a momentary hesitation, retrieved his bracelet.  His fury had dissipated, and his eyes had returned to gold, but his lip curled in a nasty sneer at the charm as he repositioned it on his wrist.  He felt the now familiar tingle, and then ran his clawless fingers through long black hair.  His fingers traced around his ear, feeling the foreign roundness of it.  He ran his tongue over his teeth, feeling the absurdly short and blunt canines his mouth now possessed.  His senses were still youkai, and his blood was still noble, but he couldn't use his powers, for poison claws require claws. He felt dirty for allowing the inferior changes to his form.

"I, Sesshoumaru, am a youkai," he said to no one.  "I was born of noble blood, sired by a great taiyoukai lord.  I am not, and will never be, a ningen."

_~You are talking to yourself,~_ his mind told him.  ~_A sure sign of insanity.~_

Once again, he cursed the humans for making him lose his dignity. Then, Sesshoumaru heard…

*          *          *

Takara landed in a less populated street and released Rei.

"He is very near," she told the demi-youkai.  "I can smell him close by."

The taiyoukai walked towards the smell, Rei trailing close behind.  She suddenly paused, and turned towards the younger girl.

"I feel I must warn you," Takara said.  "My otousan despises ningen, and hated your jiisan [grandfather], Inuyasha, for what he thought was a disgrace to the family blood.  He will surely smell Inuyasha's blood in you mixed with even more ningen blood, and he will not like it."

"What should I do then, Takara-sama?" Rei asked, slightly hurt by this new information.

"Don't try to hide the fact from him, but just be prepared for any reaction.  He knows already that Inuyasha mated with a ningen and had a demi-youkai son, so your existence will not shock him.  I will try my best to keep him at peace with you."

"Hai."

They then continued, and very soon Takara could sense the presence that was her father just around the corner.  She gave Rei a meaningful look, and then walked away from the building and saw…

*          *          *

_~He is very near.~_

Inuyoshi ran as though his life depended on it, the hilt of Toukijin grasped firmly in his hand.  The feeling was closer…closer…

It would soon all be over.


	10. The Pieces Fall Together

**Chapter Ten:**

**The Pieces Fall Together**

"Otousan!"

Everything happened at once.

Sesshoumaru turned towards the voice, and in an instant, stood where Rei had been a split second earlier.  Takara and Rei stared towards the great youkai from where they had been thrown.

Sesshoumaru held Inuyoshi's wrist with one hand, holding Toukijin in place.  He lifted his other wrist to his mouth and tore the charm bracelet off with his teeth, and then dug his poison claws into Inuyoshi's wrist.  The hanyou cried out the cry of an animal as his wrist began to melt.  Golden eyes met blood red eyes.

"I always knew you were worthless," Sesshoumaru hissed before jerking Toukijin from his son's grasp.  "I should have known better than to leave such a powerful weapon to a weak hanyou."

Sesshoumaru slid the sword into his belt, and then lifted Inuyoshi by his neck.  The red in the hanyou's eyes was beginning to fade, and as the gold appeared he gasped in terror at the recognition of his father.  Then, he fainted.

Sesshoumaru dropped his son in a heap, and then turned.  Standing behind him was a woman he knew was Takara despite her current appearance.  She concentrated momentarily, and the human mask fell, revealing her almost identical appearance to his.  She stood almost eye-to-eye with him, tall for a female, and her gold-tinted hair cascaded down her back to nearly the length of his.  They shared identical crescent moon markings on their foreheads, as well as red markings on their eyelids.  Her other markings, the black stripes on her neck, were from her mother, but they didn't make her any less like him.

"Takara," he said softly, then cocked an eyebrow ever so slightly.  "You have many questions to answer."

A small smile appeared on her face.  "I hope I am not in too much trouble, otousan."

She then stepped towards him and placed her hands on his shoulders, and he gave her the tiniest hint of a smile, his eyes telling her more than his mouth ever would be allowed to.

_~I am glad you are safe, my daughter,~_ he thought as he looked into the eyes that were so similar to his own.

The moment lasted but a second, and he turned to look at the other girl.  Her hat had been thrown off when he'd pushed her out of the way, revealing to him the dog ears that seemed to run in his family.

Stepping closer to her, Sesshoumaru could feel the presence of his family's blood in her veins, mixed with an insane amount of human blood.  The youkai blood that was in her was Inuyasha's.

"He was after you," Sesshoumaru told the girl, startling her.

"Huh?" Rei said stupidly.

"My son.  He has allowed my sword to control him, and was lusting after the blood of Inuyasha that is in you.  He would have killed you."

Rei gasped slightly, looking over at the crumpled form of Inuyoshi.  "But…why?"

"The Toukijin has always thirsted after the blood of Inuyasha.  In the hands of a lesser being," he glanced slightly at the hanyou. "it can possess them, and drive them to insanity searching for his blood."

"But otousan…" Takara started.

"There will be time enough for this later," Sesshoumaru interrupted, slightly amusing Takara at how quickly he took command of them.  "You will take me to wherever it is that you live so that I may be free of the disgusting ningen stench around here."

Takara bowed slightly. "Hai, otousan."

He walked back to Inuyoshi, picked him up by the back collar of his haori, and flung him over his shoulder, while Takara once again picked up Rei.  The two youkai flew into the air, and the taiyoukai led Sesshoumaru to her home.


	11. A Father and Son Talk

**Chapter Eleven:**

**A Father and Son Talk**

Sesshoumaru stood in the small room where Inuyoshi had been laid, his gaze drawn to the sleeping hanyou's deflated form.

Takara had earlier taken Sesshoumaru down to the large room below her cabin where she had stored the more valuable possessions of their family, the things she had been able to save after the plague had ended and she had returned to the Western Castle.  Among these things were some of his old yet elegant clothing, and she had found him a nicely intact outfit of his own to wear that made him feel much more like a lord.  It was identical in style to the clothing he'd worn when patrolling his lands, and was dark green with yellow print on the sleeves and shoulders.

She had told him about her battle with the daija youkai, Michiomaru, and how in the end, she had used the Tenseiga to revive the souls he had stolen and thus deprive him of his power.  This had perplexed him to no end, for as Tenseiga's master, Sesshoumaru had only been able to revive recently dead creatures, whereas Takara had revived him two hundred years after his death.  Neither of them could make sense of it, so he chose instead to focus on the other matter at hand – his son.

The hanyou had definitely aged since Sesshoumaru had last seen him.  The youkai was not surprised to see his son wearing a blue version of Inuyasha's clothing; his hanyou brother had practically raised Inuyoshi after Rin had died.

_~Rin…~_ His thoughts were suddenly invaded by the image of a human child running around his legs, smiling and laughing as she chased a butterfly.  The image became that of a human youth, perplexed at her changing body, and still delighted at every little thing she discovered.  It then became a woman with black hair as long as his, for she adored him in every way even at that age, and did everything she could to be the way he was.  She was his Rin, and had brightened up the halls of his home.  It had taken him many years after she reached adulthood for him to accept his changed feelings towards her, and to make her his in a different way.

She had been afraid to tell him when she was pregnant, fearing that he would do something irrational rather than allow himself to have a hanyou child.  But he had allowed it, and though he could never look at the child without dismay, he felt more respect for his father now that he knew what it was like to love a human.  And when Rin had succumbed to death in her old age, he knew that his son carried her spirit in him.

_~This boy is all I have left of her,~_ he thought as he looked at Inuyoshi's face.  ~_This weak, emotional, stubborn hanyou, who looks so much like Inuyasha.  Somewhere in him is Rin._~

Sesshoumaru's wandering thoughts were interrupted when the subject of the thoughts stirred, and fluttered his eyes.  Inuyoshi's golden eyes opened, fell on Sesshoumaru's face, and then blinked, as though he were trying to make the image of his father disappear.  After blinking a couple more times, he realized that he wasn't dreaming.

_~Oh Kami-sama [God], it's him,~_ he thought, and wished he'd stayed asleep.  He sat up and looked away, and could feel the cold golden gaze on his back.

"This isn't real," Inuyoshi whispered.  "You're not alive.  You died a long time ago.  I'm free of you."

"Inuyoshi," the cold voice spoke behind him.  "I am indeed here, and alive, despite what you may wish to believe."

The hanyou didn't turn around, but closed his eyes tightly, his body beginning to tremble slightly.  "Why…why have you come back…"

"It was not of my own doing that I am alive again.  Takara used Tenseiga in such a way that I was revived."

Inuyoshi was trembling hard now.  Sesshoumaru could see the tremors running down his body, and could very faintly smell salt.  Tears.

"Go back…go back to your grave…"

"Inuyoshi."

"_You don't belong here!!!"_ the hanyou suddenly screamed.  He turned, claws raised, and struck at Sesshoumaru, but the youkai grabbed his wrist in one hand.

Sesshoumaru pushed him downward back onto the bed, and placed his other hand on the hanyou's chest.  He then leaned over him, his eyes narrowed slightly in annoyance.

"Listen, you foolish idiot.  I did not come here on my own accord.  My priority now is to learn about the time I have been pulled into.  I am not planning on destroying you, but if you keep on like this…"

"You always wanted to destroy me!" Inuyoshi yelled.  "The only reason you didn't was because okaasan [mother] didn't let you!  Why don't you do it now then?!  I would rather die than live with you alive again!"

Sesshoumaru backhanded him, resisting the urge to use his claws.  "You ungrateful worthless hanyou, you carry my sword, you keep your inheritance, and yet you continue to despise me!  If I had hated you the way you think, I would have left you NOTHING when I died."

"What you left me is worthless!  Your sword possessed me!"

"That is your own fault.  Toukijin recognizes me as its master and will obey no other.  I gave you my fur so that it would recognize you as me, and you insisted on parading around with only the sword.  That is why I have taken it back; you cannot use it properly.  I should have known better than to leave my greatest possessions to you."

Inuyoshi growled.  "Where is Takara?  This is her house, where is she?  Did she leave me alone with you so that you would kill me?"

"Baka," Sesshoumaru spat.  "She is here, as well as that child of Inuyasha.  I requested time alone with you because I thought we would be able to talk without going through childish antics, but apparently I was incorrect.  You are still as uncouth as you ever were."

"Maybe if you hadn't always told me how worthless and stupid I was, I'd meet your standards better," Inuyoshi said sarcastically.  Sesshoumaru straightened, releasing his son from his hold.

"If we are quite finished with the stupidity, I would like to inquire as to where you have put my fur."

"Why, so you can take it back too with your sword?"

Sesshoumaru snapped.

"You filthy hanyou!" he growled, and a short cry escaped Inuyoshi's mouth as he felt the bite of claws across his face.  Suddenly a hand was around his throat, and his back was slammed up against the wall.  The hand tightened, and Inuyoshi gasped as his breath was cut off.

Sesshoumaru stepped up as close as he could to his son, holding his neck with one hand.  Red began to seep into his eyes, and he tightened his grip again, further crushing Inuyoshi's windpipe.

"I should have never allowed Rin to have you," he hissed.  "I should have cut you from her belly and destroyed you before you could disgrace my family."

"O…tou…san…" Inuyoshi gasped, his voice coming out as a struggled hiss.  "Onegai [please]…"

The grip tightened further, and Inuyoshi's eyes closed, his mouth open in a noiseless cry of pain.  His neck was breaking.

"Die," Sesshoumaru hissed.  "DIE."

"Stop it!"

A flash came between them, and Sesshoumaru was forced away from his son, who dropped to the ground.  He turned angrily at Takara, who stood to the side, her hand out after using her whip.  She looked at both of them one at a time.

"Not in my house," she growled.  Sesshoumaru glared dangerously at his daughter, before quickly departing the room.


	12. We Are Youkai

**Chapter Twelve:**

**We Are Youkai**

_~I wonder if the inu youkai found his family,~_ Hiroshi thought, gazing out of a window thoughtfully.  ~_There hasn't been any racket on the streets, so he must be staying out of trouble.~_

There was a knock on his door, and as he walked towards it, a familiar smell reached him.  Smiling slightly, he opened the door.

"Hello again, Sesshoumaru," he said brightly.  The figure before him was elegantly attired, and wore the human charm that he had so reluctantly accepted.  The illusionary brown eyes showed no emotion, and the youkai held out a closed hand.

"I have returned as I promised," Sesshoumaru told him.  "Take this as a token of gratitude for your help to this Sesshoumaru."

Hiroshi held out his hand, and the inu placed a ring in it.  The ring was silver with a garnet stone in the shape of a crescent moon.  It was very old, and the silver shined as if it were made of ice.  ~_It is the same mark that is on his forehead,~_ Hiroshi thought.

"It is the mark of my family," the inu told him.  "With it comes protection.  If you wear it, any youkai who approaches you will smell me, and will leave you alone."

"You are lunar youkai," Hiroshi said quietly.  Then, he spoke up.  "Arigato, Sesshoumaru-sama.  This is much appreciated."

"I shall go now," Sesshoumaru said shortly, and turned.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," Hiroshi called after him.  The inu cocked his head slightly.  "Be well, my friend.  I am glad you found your family."

Sesshoumaru nodded slightly, and then departed.

*          *          *

"Demi-youkai."

Rei looked up at Sesshoumaru's tall form standing before her.  "Hai?"

"Come."

He began to walk away, and after a second, she followed nervously.  He led her out of Takara's cabin, and stood on the porch looking out at the forest.  She walked up to stand beside him, her ears twitching slightly.

For a long time, he said nothing, and she silently took in his appearance.  To her, he was very intimidating, standing so tall and straight with his arms crossed into his sleeves, his long hair falling down his back, glimmering slightly in the moonlight.  She came only to his shoulders, and looking up, she could see his serious gold eyes.

_~The brother of my jiisan,~_ she thought.  ~_Takara's otousan.~_

Rei started to say something, when he finally spoke.

"You are the daughter of Inuyasha's son," Sesshoumaru said.

"H…hai, Sesshoumaru-sama," she replied.

"I am curious as to what happened to my otouto [younger brother] after my death.  I remember your otousan, and the death of Inuyasha's ningen mate.  I have heard nothing of him from that point."

Rei looked down as she thought for a moment.  "When I was born, jiisan was old.  He used to take me out into the forest and show me his attacks, though otousan didn't like it when he did that.  He wore prayer beads around his neck, but not for a ningen disguise.  I think they reminded him of obaasan [grandmother] Kagome."

"So, he survived the youkai plague," Sesshoumaru said thoughtfully.

"Of course.  Jiisan was a hanyou.  The plague was only fatal to pure youkai."

"Do you know of his life before you were born?"

Rei's brow creased as she thought.  "Not much.  He used to tell me stories from when he was younger, and he and obaasan were searching for shards of the jewel."  She looked up at his face.  "He even told me a little about fighting you, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Oh, did he?" he glanced slightly at the girl.  "And what did he say?"

"He said that you were always wanting his sword, and you fought him for it a lot.  Jiisan… he always got angry when he talked about you."

"I can imagine…" Sesshoumaru said quietly, looking off into the distance.  His eyes narrowed dangerously.  "Inuyasha was my family's disgrace.  If it were not for him, my family would not be divided into two parts – pure youkai, and demi-youkai.  It is my responsibility as well as Takara's to keep the line pure.  I cannot have anymore demi-youkai running around soiling my blood."

"But…Sesshoumaru-sama…" Rei said softly.  "Isn't your son a hanyou?"

His hands balled into fists, and he suddenly turned towards her, anger in his eyes.

"I have no son," he hissed.  "You would do good to leave now.  Now, before I decide you are not worth your own life.  Leave me, leave Takara, and forget you are part of my family.  I, Sesshoumaru, share blood with no ningen.  If Takara is the only family member I have left who is pure, then she is the only one left of my line.  Everyone else is filth."

Rei was struck by his words, but she could see in his eyes how serious he was being.  Holding back tears, she made her way off of the porch, and with one last look, she ran off into the forest.

Sesshoumaru stood watching her leave, and then entered the cabin.  Inuyoshi had departed earlier minus Toukijin, and the youkai planned on following his trail to retrieve his fur on a later date.  For now, he was alone with Takara.

"She is gone," Takara said quietly when he entered.  "Why have you done this?"

"You know why I have done it, Takara," he answered.  "Those with ningen blood do not deserve to be with those who are pure.  They are fortunate enough to be alive."

She said nothing in response.

"Takara, you are my blood.  It is your responsibility to continue our line in purity.  The ningen are not your people."

"No.  They aren't."

"You are a youkai."

"Yes," she replied, closing her eyes as though to block out what was being said. ~_I promised I would do whatever it took to be like him,~_ she thought.  ~_I cannot back down now.  But still…~_

"Otousan."

Sesshoumaru, who had begun walking towards the back of the house, paused and tilted his head slightly.

"This is not your time, otousan," Takara spoke up.  "You know nothing of it, nor do you know what is considered appropriate among the people in this time."

"That is what I count on you to show me," he replied.  She stood a bit taller.

"I gave Rei a promise.  That I would train her.  That I would teach her how to be a youkai.  I was taught well enough by you, otousan, to never go back on a promise."

"The girl will never be youkai.  She is from Inuyasha's line, and has far too much ningen blood running through her.  Just as a hanyou should act like a hanyou, a demi-youkai should act like a demi-youkai."

"All the same, I gave her my word, and I will not become a liar for your sake."

Only then did Sesshoumaru turn to face his daughter.

"Are you defying me, Takara?" he said icily, eyes narrowing.

"I think of it not so much as defiance, but as being more knowledgeable about the age we are in, and remembering my training of old," she replied darkly.  His eyes narrowed further.

"You have changed, Takara.  You are not who you used to be.  I trained you to be the Lady of the West.  Yet you have become a lover of ningen."

"It is a trait that seems to run in our family, otousan," she said with a sly grin.  "After all, your otousan loved a ningen and created the hanyou Inuyasha.  You yourself loved a ningen girl, and because of that your only son is a hanyou.  I am only following the family tradition."

As quick as lightning, Sesshoumaru's hand shot out, and the whip formed from his fingertips.  It struck the floor where Takara had stood a moment earlier, and with the same speed, she was suddenly directly in front of him.  She posed her claws over his neck, and held his wrist in the other hand.

"Takara…" he growled in warning.

"Do not forget, otousan," she growled back.  "You may be a very powerful youkai, but I am a taiyoukai, and thus will always be more powerful than you.  I can counter any attack you throw, plus I have what I inherited from okaasan.  You cannot win against me.  Now.

"Rei will be allowed to return to continue the training I have started.  You will be civil to her, even if you must remain out of sight the entire time she is present.  I do not care what you do about Inuyoshi, but remember this – he is not just your son, he is the son of Rin, and if you kill him, you will kill all you have left of her."

"Is that the extent of your orders, Takara-sama?" he replied sarcastically.  She released him.

"Just remember," she said. "You are in my time, and therefore you must follow the rules of it.  I am sorry I had to do this, otousan, but it had to be done."

He said nothing, but turned and left the room.

*          *          *

A/N – This is the revised last chapter.  You can all thank Niamh for the revision – even I wasn't happy with the way I ended it, so here you go.  I hope this ending is better ;)

            This is MunkimaCL, signing out.


End file.
